Mirip, ya?
by zhanglyxing
Summary: Banyak kemiripan pada pemuda itu yang membuat Luhan bisa dibilang...hm, tertarik? [hunhan/t/romance/oneshot/warning!bahasa random] for hunhan bubble tea couple event! review? : )


Mirip, ya?

.

_Well, dia memang mirip idolanya. Tapi bukan berarti itu mengubah sesuatu, kan?_

_._

_...iya, kan..?_

.

.

Luhan membereskan buku – bukunya seperti anak – anak lain. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan itu artinya kegiatan belajar – mengajar di sekolah menengah atas ternama di Seoul itu sudah berakhir. Tapi, tidak untuk Luhan.

Habis ini ia masih harus pulang dan bersiap pergi kursus dari pukul 4 hingga setengah tujuh malam. Yah, meskipun kursusnya hanya 2 hari dalam seminggu, tapi kan, tetap saja. Belum lagi tugas – tugasnya yang belum dikerjakan. Ah, hidup jadi pelajar jaman sekarang itu susah, _pake banget. _Bikin capek badan – pikiran.

Luhan menyampirkan tas selempangnya di bahu dan menenteng _Binder_-nya, lalu berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Memikirkan bahwa masih ada waktu belajar memuakkan lainnya, Luhan menghela napas berat. Akhir minggu masih jauh dari angan. _Huh._

Di luar kelas, sahabatnya– Baekhyun, menunggu dengan raut wajah tidak sabar dan lelah. Luhan bergegas menghampirinya dan menggaet pundaknya.

"Ah, maaf, aku baru keluar.. kau kan tahu betapa panjangnya si Na-rae itu kalau menjelaskan soal," rajuk Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Seketika Luhan kasihan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah. Selain kursus (-beda tempat kursus dengan Luhan, sayangnya), ia masih ada privat untuk pelajaran fisika dan bahasa inggris.

"Mau kutraktir takoyaki depan sekolah? Kau pasti lapar, kan?" tanya Luhan dan seketika wajah Baekhyun langsung berseri – seri. Kalau soal makanan, pasti gadis satu itu takkan pernah menolak. "Oh, tentu saja! Ayo!" dan dia menarik tangan Luhan sepanjang lorong.

Kedai takoyaki depan sekolah mereka pasti akan selalu ramai setiap pulang sekolah, jadi Baekhyun terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Luhan erat. Takut _rame_ duluan. Luhan merasa tangannya kebas.

Petugas kedai, Yeong-gyeol, melihat dua gadis berlari ke arah kedainya, tersenyum. Mereka memang biasa membeli takoyaki setelah sekolah selesai. Yeong-gyeol sampai hapal berapa yang biasanya akan mereka beli.

"Beli 5.000 won, kan?" Yeong-gyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah sumringah Baekhyun. "Oh, tuh tau, oppa." dan gadis itu melirik ke arah Luhan yang merogoh dompetnya. Luhan mengeluarkan uang 10.000 won dan memberikannya pada Yeong-gyeol. "Nih oppa, berdua sama Baekhyun." Yeong-gyeol menerimanya dan mulai membuat pesanan mereka.

Sambil memperhatikan Yeong-gyeol bekerja, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. "Lu, kau tahu anak kelasku yang namanya Sehun, tidak?"

Luhan menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dalam bingung. "Um, Oh Sehun, maksudmu? Hanya pernah dengar namanya saja."

"Iyaa, si Oh Sehun itu. Dia satu tempat kursus denganmu, kan?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sekelas." Yah, Luhan berkata begitu karena di kelasnya tidak ada yang namanya Oh Sehun.

"Ya, maksudku, coba deh, kau perhatikan wajahnya lama – lama. Kalau dilihat, dia mirip salah satu member boyband exo!"

"Hm? Masa? Yang mana?"

"Itulooh, yang stage name-nya Kris!"

"Oh? Wow."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kok, reaksimu cuma begitu, sih? Ah, kalau kau lihat orangnya langsung, pasti kau juga bilang mirip dan datang ke kelasku setiap istirahat."

"Hm-mm." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menerima takoyaki-nya yang sudah dibungkus. Begitu juga Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar melihat kotak takoyaki itu dan ia mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas. "Terima kasih yaa, rusaku sayang! Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu juga!"

Dan Luhan tahu pasti kalau itu tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Luhan selalu bersorak setiap kali bel istirahat makan siang dibunyikan. Berbeda dengan istirahat pertama, istirahat makan siang memberinya waktu satu jam untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya. Biasanya ia akan memakan bekalnya sendirian di kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu, tapi hari ini ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang kelasnya dan berkata,

"Makan di kelasku saja, yuk. Minseok ijin tidak masuk seminggu ini karena acara keluarga di Daegu," Baekhyun cemberut karena Minseok– teman sebangkunya, telah menyebabkan ia kesepian seharian tanpa teman mengobrol. "Lagipula, kau tidak ada teman ngobrol yang asyik kan, di kelas?"

"Yah, memang tidak sih," gumam Luhan– teman - teman kelasnya tidak begitu banyak bergurau (dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit merasa _aneh_, ya kau mengerti kan maksudku), "Yasudah. Aku ambil tempat bekal dan botol minumku dulu."

Luhan keluar setengah menit kemudian dengan botol minum dan tempat makannya, "Ayo!" dan Baekhyun menggaet pundaknya dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya yang berjarak 3 kelas dari kelas Luhan.

Kelas Baekhyun (-XI - 5) selalu ramai oleh suara tawa keras anak – anak lelaki dan gerombolan – gerombolan anak perempuan yang menggosip dan terkikik pelan, sesekali terbahak. Luhan yang agak asing dengan keriuhan yang berlebihan ini, menatap aneh anak – anak lelaki yang berkejaran sampai melangkahi meja guru. Ia duduk di sebelah kursi Baekhyun dan membuka kotak bekalnya sambil mengawasi Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, juga membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Oiya, mumpung kau sedang ada di kelasku, akan kuperlihatkan si Sehun yang kubilang mirip Kris itu!" Baekhyun berbicara pelan sehingga ia yakin hanya Luhan yang mendengar, lalu mengedarkan pandangan mencari – cari ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan tersenyum saat ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia menunjuk seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di pojok besama teman – temannya dan memberitahu Luhan, "Nah, itutuh si Oh Sehun!"

Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun dan langsung tersadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu ada benarnya. Pemuda itu memang lumayan mirip dengan Kris; sama – sama mempunyai bentuk wajah yang tegas dan pandangan mata setajam elang. Bedanya, Oh Sehun ini lebih memperlihatkan kesan remaja yang dingin, dengan pipi yang tirus dan alis yang tidak setebal Kris. Bibirnya tipis dan kecil; membuat wajahnya terkesan sombong. Tapi Luhan suka kesan itu. Membuatnya ingin mencium setiap inci wajah sombong itu dengan gemas.

"Lu? Luhan?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Luhan, berharap gadis itu merespon. Tapi Luhan tidak bergeming. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke arah Sehun. Melihat ketertarikan Luhan, Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, jangan naksir dulu, Lu!"

Luhan langsung tersadar dan beralih menampar tangan Baekhyun main – main, "Siapa yang naksir, sih?"

"Kau," Baekhyun terkikik, "Naksir Sehun."

"Kau mabuk," Luhan melambaikan tangan tidak peduli dan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya, "Aku bahkan baru melihatnya hari ini."

"Itu yang kusebut cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

"Kau sama naif-nya dengan Shakespeare," Luhan benar – benar menahan keinginannya untuk menggetok kepala Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya, "Tidak ada hal – hal semacam itu."

"Ah, terserahmu, lah." Baekhyun ikut memakan bekalnya, "Awas saja kalau kau sampai _beneran_ suka sama Sehun."

_Itu tak akan terjadi_, batin Luhan.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Baekhyun meminta Luhan untu mengunjungi kelasnya saat istirahat makan siang, dan sekarang berubah menjadi kebiasaaan. Bahkan beberapa teman kelas Baekhyun sudah mengenal Luhan (-perempuan. Luhan payah dalam bergaul dengan laki – laki, sayangnya). Baekhyun masih mengejek Luhan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia fansnya si _Kris-gadungan _itu, dan pasti akan langsung ditampik Luhan dengan lirikan sinis.

Tapi, Baekhyun mungkin ada benarnya. Setiap kali Luhan memasuki kelas Baekhyun, matanya selalu mencari – cari dimana kiranya si Sehun berada. Seringkali Luhan melihatnya sedang bercanda dengan si ketua kelas dan gengnya – Junmyeon dengan Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae. Atau bermain _LINE–Let's Get Rich_ di tempat duduknya dengan teman sebangkunya –Sanghyuk dan sahabatnya, Wonshik. Atau bermain _poker_ di belakang kelas bersama Jungkook, Hongbin dan Junhong. Dan berdasarkan apa yang _diperhatikannya– _Sehun ini ternyata punya asma biarpun ia adalah salah satu andalan tim basket sekolah mereka. Luhan pernah melihatnya berusaha meredakan asma dengan cara mudah tanpa _healer_ yang pernah ia baca di satu buku; pemuda itu hanya meringis sambil meremas bajunya kuat – kuat saat teman – temannya mengejek, "Yaah, Sehun kambuh, asmanya kambuh!"

Dan Luhan terkadang tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

Setidaknya ia menemukan satu kesamaannya dengan Sehun; asma. Ia baru menyadari ia punya asma yang lumayan parah saat kelas 1 smp, dan sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa mempraktekkan cara meredakan asma seperti Sehun. Jikalau asmanya kambuh, Luhan harus menyemprotkan _healer_nya yang berbentuk _sprayer. _

Seperti hari ini.

Luhan, seperti biasa, makan siang bersama Baekhyun di kelasnya. Biasanya waktu senggang selesai makan siang dihabiskan Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk mengobrol, tapi Junmyeon dan kawan – kawan yang duduk di kursi di belakang mereka benar – benar berisik. Jadi mereka (-Baekhyun, tepatnya) memutuskan untuk mendengarkan obrolan para lelaki.

Luhan bersumpah, tidak ada yang lebih lucu dari lawakan Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Mereka terus berbicara dengan bahasa yang menggelikan sekaligus tidak terduga; yang dijamin akan membuatmu terbahak keras. Baekhyun tertawa keras mendengar lawakan Jongdae soal guru mereka, Min-dae seongsaenim, dan terus terbahak sambil meringkuk karena sakit perut. Luhan juga tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa, ia terpingkal sampai kehabisan napas; dan disitulah awal permasalahannya.

Luhan merasakan dadanya sakit, ia mulai susah bernapas dan ia mulai mencengkeram baju seragamnya; berharap sakitnya mereda. Ia mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti sesak napas dan ia bersusah payah memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara putus – putus,

"B-Baek..hyun...h.."

Baekhyun melirik Luhan karena suara panggilannya yang aneh, dan langsung tertawa mengejek tapi tetap mencemaskan Luhan, "Yaaah, asmamu kambuh, ya? Hahaha, duh, bawa obat tidak? Astaga, kenapa kau harus kambuh segala sih.." ia mengguncang bahu Luhan main – main, tapi Luhan malah mencengkeram bajunya makin erat dan suara sesaknya makin terdengar.

Luhan menunduk, dadanya terasa makin sesak dan sakit. Ia benci setiap kali asmanya kambuh. Dan sialnya, ia meninggalkan _healer_nya di tas. Ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun berteriak, "Hei, Sehun! Bantu anak ini, dong! Kau kan, sudah profesional soal asma!"

_Sehun?_ Luhan masih sempat – sempatnya membatin. Duh, Sehun? Luhan malu _banget_ kalau Sehun melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Tapi terlambat untuk protes; ia merasakan seseorang membungkuk di sampingnya, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Luhan yang masih menunduk menahan sakit.

"Jangan membungkuk seperti itu, kau akan makin susah bernapas nanti. Duduk yang tegak. Terus berusaha bernapas yang teratur."

Mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan perlahan menegakkan badannya dan satu tangannya bertumpu pada meja; tangannya yang lain masih mencengkeram bajunya. Ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun tertawa mengejek di dekatnya, dan itu membuatnya ingin tertawa lagi; menertawakan keadaannya. Ia tertawa terputus – putus karena napasnya yang sesak, ekspresinya tersiksa.

Sehun berdecak di sebelahnya, "Hei, jangan tertawa!" lalu Luhan merasakan sepasang tangan melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju, lalu merentangkannya.

"Kau akan lebih mudah bernapas kalau begini. Nah, terus bernapas yang teratur. Jangan tertawa lagi."

Entah rasa apa sekarang yang Luhan rasakan. Sakit, malu, tersipu, dan entah apa lagi yang bercampur di dadanya. Kata – kata Sehun membuatnya merona; untung saja wajahnya merah karena sesak napas. Sakit di dadanya berangsur – angsur hilang, dan ia bisa merasakan napasnya telah kembali normal, walau rasanya tubuhnya lemas sekali. Sehun melihat keadaan Luhan yang sudah membaik, ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari merentangkan tangan Luhan dan bangkit.

"Sudah, kan?"

"S-sudah.." kata Luhan lirih.

"Sebentar lagi bel, bisa kembali ke kelas sendiri, tidak?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, ia berusaha berdiri tapi oleng. Ia kembali bertumpu pada meja dan ia mendengar Baekhyun tertawa, "Haha! Sudahlah Hun, antarkan dia ke kelas! Kalau dia menabrak tong sampah saat berjalan, bagaimana?"

"Tutup mulut, Byun." Sehun menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan dan ia menarik gadis itu keluar kelasnya dengan hati – hati. Sudah pasti wajah Luhan benar – benar merah gara – gara Sehun.

Di depan kelas Luhan, XI - 2, Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih terlihat lemas. "Sudah sampai kelasmu. Hati – hati. Lain kali jangan dengarkan lawakan Jongdae terus, kau benar – benar akan tertawa sampai tidak bisa bernapas."

Luhan mengangguk perlahan, "I-iya.."

Dan Sehun berbalik, kembali ke kelasnya.

Kali ini detak jantung Luhan-lah yang harus diredakan.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini Luhan sedang tidak beruntung.

Tadi pagi ia lupa membawa tugas puisi yang ditugaskan Jae-shin Songsaenim. Baekhyun tidak masuk karena (alasan) sakit. Dan sekarang, tepat setelah kursusnya berakhir, hujan malah turun, deras. Masalahnya, ia harus pulang sendiri menggunakan bus. Bagaimana caranya ia berjalan ke halte kalau ia lupa membawa payung?

Tempat kursus sudah lumayan sepi, kebanyakan anak sudah pulang karena dijemput. Luhan berdiri di dekat gerbang tempat kursusnya sambil menunggu hujan reda. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri; angin malam benar – benar dingin karena hujan dan ia salah karena tidak membawa jaket. Ia menghela napas; badannya serasa remuk. Ingin sekali rasanya bolos sehari saja, tapi sayangnya pihak administrasi (sialan) itu akan mengirimkan pesan pada papanya yang memberitahukan bahwa putrinya tidak mengikuti kursus.

Luhan masih menunggu hujan reda dengan ekspresi yang benar – benar _desperate _saat ia merasakan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan jantungnya langsung _dagdigdugduer_; karena seseorang tadi adalah si _Kris gadungan_ itu.

Oh Sehun dengan segala pesona remajanya yang– Luhan bersumpah, ganteng _banget_.

Sehun menyadari keberadaan gadis itu dan menyapa, "Oh, kau temannya Baekhyun itu, ya?"

_Dia ingat, dia ingat!_ Batin Luhan senang, "Mm, iya." Luhan menjawab dengan suara pelan. Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Kenapa belum pulang? Belum dijemput?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Menunggu hujan reda. Aku pulang naik bus."

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kalau menunggu hujan reda, bisa – bisa kau mati beku duluan," ia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengulurkannya pada Luhan. "Ayo."

Luhan mengernyit. Ia bisa mengerti kalau seseorang mengatakan _"Pakailah."_ saat mereka akan meminjamkan barang mereka pada orang lain. Tapi kata 'ayo' lebih menjurus ke... mengajak? Iya kan?

"Ayo? Ayo apa?" Luhan bertanya, kepala ia miringkan karena bingung. Luhan menangkap ekspresi aneh pada wajah Sehun yang hanya bertahan sesaat; langsung berubah ke asalnya, datar. "Kau tidak mengerti? Aku meminjamkanmu jaketku dan mengajakmu pulang."

Luhan berusaha keras agar tidak merona, "Ah, tidak usah. Aku akan menunggu hujan ini reda saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi reda."

"_Mungkin_, kan? Kalau tidak? Kau mau menginap disini? Demi tuhan, kau tidak sadar sekarang sudah jam 8 malam?" Sehun berdecak sebal, tangannya masih mengulurkan jaket pada Luhan. "Cepat pakai! Aku akan mengambil motorku!" ia menyampirkan jaket itu di pundak Luhan yang merona dan ia berlari ke tempat parkir motor.

Luhan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi saat Sehun dengan motor (dan jas hujannya) sudah berada di depan Luhan, melemparkan sebuah buntalan plastik dan berteriak, "Cepat pakai jas hujan itu dan naiklah!"

Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya, yang jelas ia mengikuti perintah Sehun dengan pikiran kosong dan naik ke atas motornya. Dan mungkin Luhan akan terus bengong kalau saja Sehun tidak bertanya dimana rumahnya. Luhan mengerjap bingung; ia menunjukkan arah rumahnya pada Sehun dengan terbata – bata.

Hujan sedikit reda saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Luhan melepas jas hujan Sehun dan akan membuka jaket Sehun setelahnya, tapi ditahan oleh Sehun. "Pakai saja dulu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok."

Luhan terpaku di tempat. Sehun baru saja akan menjalankan motornya lagi kalau saja Luhan tidak berteriak, "Sehun!"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Rinai – rinai gerimis hujan mengelilingi mereka.

Luhan menunduk malu sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih," dengan suara pelan pada Sehun. Pemuda itu mengerjap bingung sesaat; namun saat ia menangkap perkataan Luhan, ia tersenyum separo dan melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli, "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Seiring menghilangnya Sehun di balik tikungan kompleks rumahnya, Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya memaksa rusuknya untuk memberi ruang lebih agar ia bisa berdetak lebih leluasa.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sejak kejadian di tempat kursus itu, Sehun malah jadi rutin mengantar Luhan pulang setiap kursus berakhir. Bukan apa – apa, menurut rasa kemanusiaan Sehun, rasanya tidak baik membiarkan gadis muda berjalan pulang sendirian malam – malam. Entahlah, mungkin rasa kemanusiaannya yang berlebih itu hanya untuk menutupi alasan yang lain? Alasan yang _sesungguhnya_, mungkin?

Luhan sendiri, tentu saja ia tidak menolak. Ya, biarpun sesekali ia menolak pada awalnya (-cuma ingin memberi kesan bahwa dia tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Well, sebenarnya memang iya sih), tapi ujungnya pasti ia akan berakhir di jok belakang motor Sehun dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang Sehun (ini _disuruh _Sehun, ya).

Anehnya, Luhan tidak ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun soal kedekatannya dengan Sehun. Entahlah. Rasanya tidak enak curhat ke sahabatmu tentang _gebetan_ yang sekelas dengan sahabatmu. Luhan tidak mau ia harus menutup muka karena malu kalau Baekhyun setiap hari menggoda Sehun kalau Luhan suka padanya. Kalau sudah begitu, apa Luhan masih punya muka untuk bertemu Sehun?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya akan memberi tahu Baekhyun saat semuanya sudah jelas; ia tak mau _geer_ dulu sebelum kabut itu tersingkap dan memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya Sehun inginkan.

Seperti tadi di kelas Baekhyun. Luhan, tentu saja makan siang di sana seperti biasa, karena kebosanan di kelasnya (dan _gebetan_, tentu saja). Baekhyun sedang membuang sampah bekas minum es jeruknya ketika tiba – tiba Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang melihat – lihat catatan matematika Baekhyun (guru matematika Luhan sangat tidak berperike_siswa_an saat mengajar, dan percayalah, kau takkan mengerti papun darinya. Luhan lebih sering menyuruh Baekhyun menjelaskan catatannya; untunglah Baekhyun cukup baik untuk itu). Luhan hanya melirik Sehun dengan aneh dan kembali mempelajari catatan Baekhyun. Luhan mengharapkan respon negatif dari Sehun, seperti kembali bercanda bersama teman – temannya atau apapun itu, dan bukannya _duduk di kursi Baekhyun dan tetap memperhatikannya. _

Luhan mengatakan, "Ngapain, sih?"

"Entahlah. Cuma memperhatikanmu."

"Iya, aku tahu aku cantik. Tapi tidak perlu sampai diperhatikan begini."

"Iya, cantik. Belajar yang rajin, ya." Dan pemuda itu mengacak rambut Luhan sebelum meninggalkan kursi Baekhyun karena pemiliknya sudah kembali dari membuang sampah di luar kelas. Baekhyun menyeringai menyebalkan melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun, dan ia segera duduk untuk menginterogasi Luhan.

"Cie. Kan, benar kan dugaanku? Kau naksir Sehun?"

"Siapa yang naksir sih, Baek?"

"Kau." Baekhyun terkikik, "Tapi hati – hati loh, Lu, Sehun juga dekat dengan Youngji. Kau tahu Youngji, kan?"

Sesuatu jatuh dalam diri Luhan ketika mendengar nama itu. Ya, Luhan tahu siapa itu Youngji. Bintang angkatan mereka yang ditempatkan di kelas XI - 6. Gadis cantik yang memiliki segudang bakat. Prestasi akademik, non-akademik, keterampilan memainkan alat musik, meski yah– harus Luhan akui, suaranya biasa – biasa saja, masih lebih bagus suara Luhan. Tapi tetap saja! _Gimana Luhan gak minder._

"Tahu, kok. Lalu, kenapa? Memangnya aku suka Sehun? Aku siapanya dia? Debu _aja_ bukan."

Dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan Luhan yang badmood parah dan meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun secepatnya. Yah, walaupun ia sempat balik lagi karena tempat makanannya ketinggalan, sih.

Luhan berpikir – pikir, apa yang sebenarnya Sehun inginkan darinya kalau ia bisa dapat Youngji? Apa yang pemuda itu perjuangkan sampai rela mengantarkannya pulang dua kali seminggu, dan bahkan meng-invite nya di LINE (-yah sebenarnya bukan begitu juga sih, Sehun tahu id Luhan karena Baekhyun pernah mengundang Luhan dan Sehun bermain _Let's Get Rich_. Atau Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun, mungkin?).

Omong – omong soal LINE, sekarang Luhan sedang menanti balasan chat dari seseorang. Telinganya disumpal headphone biru muda kecil dan ia memainkan ujung rambut cokelatnya yang panjangnya sepunggung sambil me-scroll _timeline_ Path-nya. Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat satu _moment_ lagi di Path-nya saat iPod-nya memutar lagu Love Letter yang dinyanyikan salah satu _boygroup_ kesukaannya, VIXX.

'_Luhan Xi is listening to Love Letter by VIXX._

_Caption: stay by my side, i'll comfort you; let's love as if the world stopped like this.'_

_Moment Posted!_

Semenit kemudian, notification-nya banjir oleh _comment_, _love_ dan _like _dari teman - temannya. Luhan terbahak membacanya karena komentar mereka rata – rata sama;

_Cie, Luhan. Naksir siapa, nih?_

Baru saja Luhan akan membalas komentar mereka saat ada notifikasi LINE masuk ke ponselnya.

Oh Sehun.

Luhan cepat – cepat membuka chat LINE-nya dengan Sehun. Yah, meskipun _random banget_, tapi setidaknya mereka _chatting_-an. Berkomunikasi. Walaupun Luhan sempat minder karena fakta kedekatan Sehun dengan Youngji, gadis itu tidak ambil pusing.

Luhan mengernyit saat membaca pesan Sehun; pesannya kali ini panjang dan jelas. Saat membacanya, Luhan merasa sesuatu telah hancur dalam dirinya; sakit menyerang ulu hatinya. Harusnya gadis itu tahu, ia tak boleh terlalu percaya diri.

'_Lu, aku sekarang sedang naksir seseorang. Kumohon jangan tertawa– yah, mungkin aku tidak akan memberitahumu siapa orangnya. Tapi, mungkin akan kuberi sedikit petunjuk tentangnya. Well, dia berada di kelas yang angkanya genap. Rambutnya lurus panjang, wajahnya manis. Dan dia tidak sok-sok-an cantik, menurutku. Dia bangga menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan aku menyukainya. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Lu?'_

"Jelas sekali bukan aku," gumam Luhan. Ciri – ciri itu jelas sekali menjurus ke Heo Youngji. Ia mengetik balasan untuk Sehun sedikit lebih lama karena ia berulang kali salah tekan huruf karena tangannya gemetar.

'_Oh, orang sepertimu bisa naksir perempuan? Kukira kau mencintai basket? :") menurutku? Hm, baguslah, aku tak harus memanggilmu homo lagi ketika kau bercanda dengan Junmyeon. Kalian berdua terlihat lucu sekali, soalnya. Hehe, bercanda.'_

Rasanya lagu _Love Letter_ yang ia dengarkan sekarang tidak lagi membuat _mood_-nya berbunga – bunga. Luhan patut menyalahkan curhatan Sehun untuk ini. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas komentar – komentar yang membanjiri Path-nya.

Satu notifikasi LINE kembali masuk ke ponsel Luhan, dan gadis itu membukanya dengan cepat. Oh Sehun.

'_Aku tidak seaneh itu untuk jatuh cinta pada basket-_- jadi, kau memasangkanku dengan Junmyeon pendek itu? Apa banget.'_

Luhan tertawa keras. Entah apa yang benar – benar lucu dari balasan Sehun, mungkin Luhan hanya ingin meluapkan rasa kecewanya karena curhatan Sehun. Ya, apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Ia tak secantik dan sepopuler Nayoung anak XI - 4, atau sepintar Yejin teman sekelasnya, atau bahkan sebaik dan seimut Mijoo anak XI - 1. _Atau yang memiliki semua itu, seperti Youngji, misalnya?_

Ia hanya gadis biasa dengan kebetulan mempunyai tubuh semampai dan otak yang masih layak digunakan untuk mengolah rumus. Tapi selain itu... entahlah. Kau mungkin tidak akan suka melihatnya saat sedang terbahak terlalu keras.

'_Haha, tentu saja aku bercanda~ ah, kenapa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan gadis malang itu padaku? Mungkin aku mengenalnya, dan aku bisa mendekatkannya padamu~'_

_Bohong sih_, Luhan cuma ingin menyimpulkan apa yang Sehun suka dari gadis itu.

'_Gadis malang, kau bilang? Gadis itu mungkin akan berterima kasih seumur hidup karena seseorang seperti Oh Sehun bisa menyukainya, HAHA. Entahlah, mungkin kau mengenalnya. Tapi aku tak akan memperlihatkannya sekarang.'_

"Yah. Aku dan Youngji pernah jadi teman sekelompok mengerjakan tugas puisi saat kelas sepuluh," gumam Luhan tak bersemangat. Entah Youngji masih mengingatnya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia menyumbang banyak ide untuk puisi mereka waktu itu, dan _dialah_ yang membaca puisinya sementara Youngji bermain gitar. Ia ikut meluluskan Youngji ke kelas sebelas dengan nilai tugas itu, dan harusnya Youngji berterimakasih untuk itu.

Maafkan pemikiran Luhan yang terlalu minta pamrih, ya. Hal ini sudah mengalir dalam darah keluarga.

'_Ya, pokoknya kau harus memperlihatkan gadis itu padaku, cepat atau lambat. Sudah ya, aku tidur.'_

Dan ia tidak berniat membaca balasan Sehun. Ia mematikan musik dari iPod-nya dan tidur sambil memeluk bantal Hello Kitty-nya, erat. Berharap perasaan menusuk di ulu hatinya mereda.

.

.

.

Luhan berusaha menjauh dari Sehun setelah percakapan mereka di LINE tempo hari. Luhan tetap makan siang bersama Baekhyun, tapi setiap kali Sehun bertanya, 'Hei, kantung mata macam apa yang bergantung di bawah matamu itu?' Luhan tidak menjawab. Baekhyun dan Sehun sama – sama bingung atas sikap Luhan yang super diam hari ini. Baekhyun sih, mengartikannya sebagai badmood.

Luhan terus begitu, selama seminggu penuh. Baekhyun sudah berusaha bertanya, tentu saja, namun setiap kali pertanyaannya menyinggung soal pemuda berwajah sombong itu, Luhan akan menatapnya seperti ia akan mencincangnya hidup – hidup. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya kenapa.

Hari kesembilan, Luhan makin diam dari hari – hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun menatap cemas Luhan yang makan dalam diam di sebelahnya. Sehun tidak tahan lagi.

"A- hei!" Luhan merasakan tangannya ditarik paksa, dan saat melihat siapa si pelaku penarikan, Luhan kembali memasang wajah datar. Sehun terus menariknya keluar kelas, dan mencengkeram bahunya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Sehun bertanya di depan wajah Luhan yang tentu saja kaget.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, tahu! Kau yang kenapa!"

"Lalu, kenapa diam? Kenapa menghindariku?"

"Siapa yang menghindarimu? Dasar kepedean!"

Kata – kata Luhan, secara tersirat, membuat Sehun mengerti. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Luhan yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, dan bertanya,

"Kau mau tahu siapa gadis yang kusukai? Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

_Astaga, Sehun peka banget, _Luhan membatin. Luhan menganngguk pelan, dan Sehun mengajaknya, mulai dari kelas XI - 1. Luhan ingat kalau Sehun menyebutkan bahwa gadis ini berada di kelas genap, dan ia tahu, pasti Sehun akan membawanya ke XI - 6 dan menembak Youngji sekarang, di hadapannya. Ia tak mau melihatnya. Cukup ia mendengar pernyataan Sehun sendiri bahwa Youngji-lah orangnya.

Karena itu, saat mereka berjalan menuju XI – 6, Luhan melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan bertanya dengan lantang, "Mana, sih? Kita sudah cari di kelasku dan kelasmu, loh! Dia di kelas genap, kan? Pasti di XI - 6, ya?"

Sehun diam.

"Benar kan, dugaanku? Kau menyukai Heo Youngji, kan? Mengaku sajalah!"

Hening di antara mereka selama beberapa saat, sementara siswa – siswa lain masih lalu – lalang di sekitar mereka. Sehun mengambil napas dalam dan mengangguk,

"Ya, aku menyukai Youngji-"

Luhan sudah siap untuk pernyataan ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis; namun ia tetap akan mengucapkan selamat pada Sehun seandainya pemuda itu menjadi kekasih resmi Youngji.

"-sebagai sahabat."

Luhan mendongak; impuls suara Sehun seakan tidak sampai ke otaknya sampai ia harus berkata, "Eh?"

Sehun berdeham dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kata – katanya selanjutnya membuat Luhan makin bingung,

"Gadis yang kita cari dari tadi, ada di hadapanku sekarang."

Luhan merasakan otaknya macet; pernyataan Sehun terlalu tinggi untuk bisa diproses cepat oleh otaknya. Entahlah, biasanya ia bisa cepat mengerti saat membaca novel roman ibunya, tapi...

"Luhan. Jadilah kekasihku."

Semua pernyataan mengejutkan yang menyerang Luhan mendadak itu membuat Luhan _blank. _Kosong. Gadis itu mengerjap dan saat otaknya mulai memproses kata – kata Sehun satu persatu, Luhan bisa merasakan suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan dan pipinya merona, "A-apa?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Pendengaranmu terganggu, ya? Apa aku harus berbicara yang keras supaya kau bisa dengar?"

"Bo-bodoh, bukan begitu–"

"LUHAAN! JADILAH KEKASIHKU!"

Dan seluruh murid yang ada di koridor langsung menoleh ke arah mereka dan ramai berteriak, "Cieeee~"

Duh tolong ya siapapun bawa Luhan kabur dari tempat ini.

Menyadari ia dan Sehun jadi pusat perhatian, Luhan dengan cepat mengangguk dengan gaya malu – malu tapi mau, "Y-ya, a-aku akan jadi kekasihmu, Sehun."

Dan seluruh murid yang menyaksikan pernyataan suka Sehun langsung berteriak "Aaa!" dengan nada _ah-so-sweet-banget-sih-ugh-ugh-ugh _saat Sehun dengan wajah sumringah memeluk Luhan yang wajahnya semerah tomat busuk.

"Terima kasih, jiwaku."

.

.

.

"Huh, tadinya kukira kamu suka sama Youngji, tau gak."

"Aku sama Youngji sudah bersahabat dari kecil, sayang."

"Ya habisnya, waktu itu Baekhyun memprovokasi begini, _'Hati – hati loh, Lu, Sehun juga dekat dengan Youngji.'_ Begituuu!" Luhan merengut sambil mengaduk – aduk Bubble Tea-nya. Mereka keluar untuk kencan pertama tepat setelah sekolah berakhir di kedai Bubble Tea dekat sekolah. Satu lagi persamaan mereka, mereka berdua mencintai minuman ini. Sehun terkekeh dan menyesap Bubble Tea-nya.

"Baekhyun tidak cerita, ya? Youngji kan, kekasihnya Jackson-_seonbae_, kakaknya Baekhyun!"

Luhan berhenti mengaduk Bubble Tea-nya. Matanya mengerjap bingung, "Kekasihnya Jackson-oppa? Jackson? Bendahara Osis? Kakaknya Baekhyun?!"

"Iya, Lu. Baekhyun tidak cerita?" Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. Sementara Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata dengan suara penuh dendam, "Akan kubunuh Bacon kecil itu. Bisa – bisanya ia tidak cerita! Dia anggap aku apa?! Lagipula, kenapa Jackson-oppa dan Youngji tidak pernah terlihat bermesraan atau apa! Mereka berpacaran sejak kapan? Kena–"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong karena bibirnya terbungkam. Luhan mengerjap; ia melihat Sehun yang berada di depan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya sambil menutup mata. Tidak melumat, sih. Tapi tetap saja. Ciuman pertamanya. Diambil Sehun.

"Hei, putri," bisik Sehun setelah ia melepas ciumannya dengan Luhan, "Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah; semua kejadian yang menyebalkan itu membuatku bisa memilikimu dengan cara romantis. Ya, itu kalau kau menganggap apa yang kulakukan di koridor itu romantis, ya."

"T-tentu saja!" Luhan menjawab dengan cepat, ia merasakan pipinya kembali memanas. Sehun tertawa dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekali lagi,

"Baguslah. –

–_aku mencintaimu, Lu."_

Luhan tersenyum sebentar dan terkikik singkat, menjawab malu – malu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

.

.

_Ya, Tuhan mengenalkan berbagai macam manusia pada kita dengan berbagai cara, yang tidak disangka._

.

"Bibirmu lebih manis dari Bubble Tea. Boleh kukecup lagi?"

.

_Siapa sangka kalau seseorang yang memiliki wajah tampan yang menyebalkan, mempunyai asma dan mencintai basket dan Bubble Tea, bisa begitu mesum?_

.

.

**end.**

.

.

**Fiuh. Kalian pasti bacanya capek, ya? 4K 1shoot pertamaku nih, keukeu. Aku berusaha menjelaskan alurnya sedetail mungkin dan- inilah hasilnya. Ngebosenin, ya? Hehe, maaf. Aku tahu ini alur ceritanya mainstream to the max. Dan maafkan aku juga karena pemilihan diksi di ff ini agak...random, ya? Hehe.**

**Ditengah kegalauan akan remedial, ulangan susulan, tugas, dan uas yang sebentar lagi datang -8 desember, tepatnya- aku menulis ini karena yah- mungkin, curahan hati? Karena dua adegan pertama di fanfiction ini bisa dibilang..berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kisah nyata-ku, lebih detailnya. Yang bagian dibantu meredakan asma, maksudku. Bedanya, cowok yang membantuku bukan mirip Kris, melainkan Hongbin Vixx. Aku menyebutnya Hongbin-kw-super-ori, saking miripnya. Coba saja kalau dia putih dan wajahnya sedikit diamplas. Bisa tuh, gantiin Hongbin jadi visual Vixx.**

**Ah, maaf karena jadi curhat disini.**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih sudi membacanya hingga bagian bawah sini, hehe. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima, readers-nim.**

**.**

_©zhanglyxing._


End file.
